Wish with Want
by Ciel D'or Serendipite
Summary: Hearts are fickle and they don't like to be forced. But when they are, everything is unexpected. Will Ryoma learn to love a stranger or will someone else sway his desire? For EmeraldRain25's Hearts Desires Challenge. Pairings are open! Warning: BL, Shounen-ai, the usual stuff, Fuji, Blah, stuff.


Why am I starting a new story? I DON'T EVEN KNOW! :D I promise I'll finish them all...just...eventually...sometime...anyway this is for EmeraldRain25's fudging wonderful Heart's Desires Challenge fic that was so fudginglyfudgityfudgefudge bloody Magnificent that I was compelled to take it. So...yeah...blame that. (And go check that shiz out)

Disclaimer: I donut own Tennis no Ouji-samaaaa~

Warning: Eventual Shounen-ai, Yaoi, BL, um..Fuji's gonna appear, me sucking at challenges, bloody beautiful Ryoma characterization, stuff...yep.

Pairing: Undecided

* * *

Nanjirou Echizen winced as his hand moved slowly and shakily across the page. With every stain of dark of ink his hand paused with uncertainty. He would watch as the little vein-like lines spread from the blot like a plant growing on the soft parchment. He still couldn't understand why the document was on parchment paper in the first place, but thinking about it didn't help him.

It was the first time he had ever made a decision he was so hesitant about. The former tennis pro was used to jumping into things, using only his gut and instinct to make his decisions.

But even after he had finally finished his signature his mind was bombarded with misgivings.

His newborn baby, his Ryoma, his wife, his Rinko. When he had found his wife had become pregnant he was filled with bright feelings, joy, pride, love. He knew nothing about being a father but he didn't care. He would love his child and live happily together him, Rinko and Ryoma.

But then misfortune struck. Nanjirou hadn't realized at the time how pregnancy could affect them badly. Rinko, distraught with the stress that came with a baby, on top of her already stressful job as a lawyer, was forced to quit, just a few months into pregnancy. Nanjiroh had already dropped out of the pro circuits and although it would bring enough money to support them there was no time.

They were rocketing towards bankruptcy too fast. Rinko had been about to give birth any time and Nanjirou wouldn't be able to leave Rinko with no support, much less leave and start from the bottom again to play in tournaments. So he had gone around doing any job he could find from supermarkets to office work, collecting any money he could get before he would inevitably be fired.

They had almost made it; Rinko had been three days from the day she was to give birth. It was three days ago that they had met their savior, a meeting that had happened on what seemed to be their last stroke of luck. Atobe Keisuke, the man who had left them a proposition.

One million dollars in exchange for their son's engagement to Atobe Keigo.

In three days they were still unable to come up with anything and Rinko had gone into labor. After everything was over and done with the other two members of his family remained asleep, and he alone was left to the decision that besieged his son's future.

He stood leaving the room.

Even as he sat in the Taxi he felt guilt, wanting to rip the paper into pieces.

Even as he walked through the restaurant doors, their meeting place, as promised, worry tugged at him, his arms twitched refraining from running out the door.

And as the tall regal man gave him a amicable smile and talked of corresponding over phone his mind went into an explosion of panic and shame and regret and fear and-

But then the lavender-haired man bade him goodbye and walked out the door.

And only them did Nanjirou realize.

'_It's too late to turn back now.'_

* * *

Echizen Ryoma is fourteen beautiful and already he's one of the top tennis players in the world.

He's the youngest player to ever achieve a grand slam and since his debut he has never fallen from his place in the Top 5 players in the world.

At this moment he is at a park playing a match with his fellow player, also in the top 5 occasionally falling to No. 6, Kevin Smith.

oOoOo

The blonde on the opposite court grinned.

"Oi, Ryoma! 6 games to 5, and today, I'm gonna win!"

Black hair stained with emerald flew slightly in the swaying wind. The boy's bright eyes were gold and flashing with passion. Today was a good day.

He panted slightly, sweat streamed down the side of his forehead.

Pink full lips smirked, a trademark of the Echizen, but slowly it changed to a childish grin.

The eyes sparkle in glee and he looked like a 7-year-old again.

"You wish, Kevin."

They continued.

* * *

Half an hour later they collapsed on a bench, exhausted. Sweat was running down their bodies in waterfalls. Their clothes stuck to them uncomfortably.

"Aaaah, another win for you, Ryo." Kevin sighed, a playful pout colored his voice.

"Heh, Mada mada dane, Kev."

"Hmph, don't be so cocky. I'll beat you one day, just you wait."

Ryoma snorted, "I'll be waiting then…"

"Tch…...Ah!" The other boy straightened in realization.

"What?" A slim, shaped eyebrow raised in question.

"That's right...oh, Ryooooommmaaaaaaa…will you tell me what to get you for your birthday?" Kevin turned to Ryoma eyes wide with the puppy dog expression on.

"Che, no way." Ryoma turned his chin up stubbornly and Kevin draped his arms over Ryoma's shoulders in a pleading manner.

"Huh? Why!? Come oooonnnn! Ryo….I only have three days!"

"Well, that's what happens when you procrastinate. And it's two days since the third will be my birthday."

"UGH."

Ryoma stood brushing his sweaty, dark, bangs away from his well-formed face.

"I'm gonna go home then." He began walking away, right arm limply holding his racket, the other in his pocket.

"Hah? O-Oi! Ryoma! Heyyy! Wait for me!" The blond quickly grabbed his things and ran after his friend.

* * *

"I'm home…." Ryoma lazily pushed the front door open.

"Ah, Ryoma…" His mother smiled at him kindly from where she sat in the kitchen on a red-cushioned chair.

Ryoma resembled Rinko Echizen most out of the both of his parents. Despite having almost exact replicas of Nanjirou's eyes, and of course the smirk, everything else was Rinko's.

Her soft figure, delicate facial structure, and long limbs; full lips, long dark eyelashes, slightly rosy cheeks and peachy skin. Ryoma had gotten the best traits of both parents. He truly was the family beauty.

The boy walked over to his mother gently wrapping his arms around the shoulders of her still sitting figure.

She too wrapped her arms gracefully around his waist, partaking in their usual hug resonant with unspoken words of gentleness and concern.

Although Ryoma had been born safely, his mother, already having a fragile body, was left much weaker afterwards and the two others in the family worried over her constantly, even though their concerns were generally unspoken. Ryoma never said anything aloud but his parents could tell that somewhere in his thoughts, Ryoma felt guilty about it. It showed in the way his eyes would soften looking at his mother, the way he would indulge in the hugs that he would otherwise never do and how he listened to his mother much more than his father.

But what Rinko lacked physically, she made up for in spirit. She was a quiet flame, but full of passion and care. She had strong opinions and even with her soft voice she could make people listen.

They pulled back from the hug somewhat, Ryoma's thin hands still resting on his mothers slight shoulders.

From the hallway, Nanjiroh watched their exchange with a small uncharacteristic smile. He quickly exchanged it for a playful grin, despite knowing the job he had to do.

"Hey, kid, you're back, huh?" He jauntily walked into the kitchen his hands in the openings of his robe.

"Tch, the idiot's here."

"Oi, brat! Stop being so rude!"

"Che. What do you want then, old man?" Ryoma drawled. His father always wanted something and he'd much rather stay with his mother.

Nanjirou's tone turned serious.

"Ryoma, we need to talk to you…about…certain things…" He bit his bottom lip in apprehension.

Ryoma's attention was gained by the mere use of his name. In all his fourteen years, his old man had never addressed him that way, not even once. So this time…he listened.

* * *

This. Took. FOREVER. It took me like 4 hours to get out 300 words, I don't even know why...In my mind it was also a lot longer.

**PLEASE READ: Please vote on the pairing! I'm leaning towards Thrill or Royal but other pairings are welcome! Send me your opinion in review form please because I don't have a poll up.**

BE NICE AND REVIEW PLEASE. I SAID PLEASE. BULLYING IS WRONG. SO IS HOMOPHOBIA. DON'T HATE ME. SID IS A REALLY WONDERFUL BAND. I CAN'T BELIEVE MAO ISN'T IN HIS 20'S. YEAH. COOKIES. REVIEW?


End file.
